Central processor unit (CPU) chips are generally connected to computer device circuit boards through socket structures that function to mechanically fix the CPU to the board while also providing a circuitry interface that establishes electrical connections to respective elements on the CPU and circuit board. Socket designs for CPU chips generally comprise a bed of hundreds of pins that the CPU rests upon. The pins, or a separate socket structure comprising the pins, are soldered to or otherwise permanently affixed to the underlying circuit board in order to provide robust mechanical connections that also provide reliable electronic circuit connections that support the transmission of signals without degrading the information conveyed thereby.
Such connections are generally permanent from the perspective of an end-user. The CPU is generally not removable unless returned to a service provider rework facility. The socket pins are also easily damaged by improper CPU installation, dropped tools, inadvertent handling, and shipping damage. CPU pins are frequently damaged when upgrading a system with additional CPUs, or when swapping CPUs in troubleshooting procedures. Boards shipped to product engineering entities for failure analysis frequently arrive with bent pins, sometimes rendering diagnose of any indicated failure impossible via irrecoverable shipping damage. Bent pins and other damage to the pins may require an entire system board to be replaced. In some implementation examples, as many 20% of CPU-system board assemblies over a designated manufacturing time period must be replaced due to bent CPU pins.
Although improved CPU installation and removal tools may reduce the number and extent of pin damage incidents, such tools do not entirely eliminate the risk and occurrence of pin damage, and damage to expensive components continues to occur.